Catglomania
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Ever look at our favorite velvety redhead and wonder just what goes on behind those soft brown eyes? Lets join her on a random lazy afternoon, and see what she's up to. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters.

:}

It was a lazy afternoon, and Cat once again went over her list of friend, rethinking which one's she'd keep now that high school was coming to an end. Each one had their uses, and their merits, but she doubted she'd be able to use all of them when her destiny came about. No, it was time to edit her list and decide which one's she'd keep.

First was the conflict of Jade and Sam. They were both so similar. But the differences were stark. Jade cared about her friends, to the point where she'd act to save them. Same did too, but it was so hard to become her friend. Cat realized, for everything Sam had done for her, the small blond never crossed the line to friend.

That wasn't a bad thing. Cat needed an assassin, and Sam was even better fit for that role then Jade. The goth was smart, cunning, viscous, and strong. But Sam was all of those things, just in different proportions. And the criminal was easier to set on a life of violence. Already she'd willingly broke the law for money. It'd just take one tragic moment to drive her into Cat's waiting arms.

Jade, however, was smarter. In terms of traps, revenge, what have you, Jade seemed to be able to come up with the most amazing solutions. Also, Cat had been training her for a lot longer, and could count on her reactions. After all, no one was stupid enough to keep wazzing Jade off, yet so willing to be close to her. The biggest problem with Jade was a lingering bit of morality. Jade didn't want to hurt people, just humiliate them. Cat often wondered if it would be better to let the goth have the fame she wanted and just let go. 'I can always take her back if I want.' Cat decided. 'Besides, I'll bet she'd make a great general. Tactical training, and she'd be invaluable.'

Then there were Robbie and Sinjin. Cat had long ago realized that Sinjin was easy enough to manipulate that she didn't have to put much work into it. She let him be, keeping an eye on him and planning on how best to use him. With luck, he'd help build whatever gadgets she'll need to take hold of part of the world, always a good first step in world conquest. She even had a reward for him if he did the job right. She'd give him Trina.

Trina was too self centered to be easily used, and while a decent fighter, she lacked most of the traits Cat wanted in a follower. Funny enough, Tori filled much the same role in Cat's plans. "If only you pushed yourself in science, maybe you'd be more then a reward.' Cat told her mentally, reviling in the fact that no one would believe what goes on in her head.. 'Now I just need to keep you alive past stage one.'

Robbie was the real problem. Somewhere along the line, she decided she wanted him. HIM. Even though his use was minimal, she wanted the nerdy boy. 'Nerdy without the real tech skills I could use.' But he did come with Rex, someone Cat disliked, but protected so she could use it against Robbie when the time came. Rex was good at propaganda, finding the weaknesses in the weak minded. She would use him in inductions, helping her cult grow to adore her. Also, Robbie would help he make sure the electronics worked.

Then there was Andre. Honestly, she didn't know what to do with the musician. He was loyal to his friends, but despite having more girlfriends then half the school combined, admittedly sequentially, his strong moral base and lack of use as a reward for anyone she was planning on recruiting made his value limited. Cat decided to let him go, just to claim she could. She could always hunt him down and kill him later.

Beck. He had mechanical skills worth looking into, could act, and was very handsome. Pity his best use was as a sacrifice. Killing him in the right way would drive Jade over the edge, just like killing Freddie would drive Sam over the edge. Cat originally was going to use him to make Jade her enforcer, but now was thinking of enlisting his help in fostering Jade's intelligence, helping create the scientist she'd need to work with Sinjin. She needed an idea person who could come up with the devices, make sure they were feasible, then work with Sinjin to create them.

Yes, Beck was going to die, in a horrible and easily blameable way, to drive Jade into her arms. Not until Cat was ready, cause moving too soon could cost her, but he was set to die. Manipulating him was hard because he was secretly the most self centered of the gang. But he'd help move Jade into play, then he'd die. And, once Jade was Cats, she'd give the goth a present, Tori.

Cat figured that Tori had a sixty percent chance of surviving Jade's wrath. A good thirty five of just becoming the goths sex toy. Whatever happened, Tori would be the carrot that went with the stick. Jade would be Cat's most loyal minion. 'Yes, Jade, you'll be my general, my captain of the guards, and they will learn to fear you, and through you, me.' Cat thought, and the moment gave her such joy.

Cat often fooled her friends, who forgot what a capable actress she was. They all believed her taste of insanity was borderline, or manic depressive. While she could be reactionary, she knew she wasn't really insane. "Who's to call me a megalomaniac when I've conquered the world?" Cat would ask Mister purple. "That's right, no one."

And while her special medications could drive that obsession deep into the background, she never let it go, never stopped working on her friends. 'One day, I'll rule the world, and no one will see it coming.' Cat would tell herself, and her stuffed army. 'One day. I wonder, who should I remove from my list, and who should I add?' Cat mused for the hundredth time. 'And who should I kill.'

:}

So, still cleaning out my closet, and I found this. I vacillated for a while, but while it's hardly my best work, I still like it. Just a look behind those brown eyes.

So, thoughts?


End file.
